Caesar Ancovic
|Level = 5|Classification = Esper|Affiliation = Neo Seven|Appears In = Toaru Kagaku no Prominence}} , once known as in human form is a terrible and grotesque esper. He had permanently lost his human form due to his device got malfunction and damaged his DNA beyond repair. He is the main antagonist in Toaru Kagaku no Axis Mundi. Appearance Caesar appears in the form of a viscous collection of black goo with crimson fades. Amongst the chaotic mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it which was crafted by Caesar to help him communicate. Despite his madness and the futility of its purpose, Caesar is never seen without the mask. Aside from the swarm of bees inside of his body, he also houses a collection of bones which he is able to mold into feasible limbs such as legs and arms to crawl on. When he was still human, Kasagi had the appearance of white hair, his skin slightly paler than normal humans, had crimson red eyes, black eyebrows and mostly wearing his favorite outfit, which is a jacket red with black stripes and black jeans. Personality Background Chronology Abilities When he's in human form, Kasagi had the ability to change the genetic code of any life-forms (including himself) into vary different forms he desires, however, he could only change into real-life lifeforms (example; Lions, Birds, Rhinos, etc.) without damaging his original DNA beyond repair. So he later invented the device called 'DNA-010' to stabilized his ability to transform and can alter that life-forms' DNA into an entirely new being he wants. The DNA-010 has many different functions, such as: * Red: Active Mode, this mode is DNA-010's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when DNA-010 can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. * Green: Recharge Mode, this mode's main purpose is to keep DNA-010 from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the DNA-010 warned Kasagi that he stayed in that specific form for too long. Recharge Mode has also able to deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. * Blue: Self-Destruct Mode. When in Self-Destruct Mode, DNA-010 counts down until it explodes. Self-Destruct Mode functions as a last resort should the DNA-010 fall into the wrong hands. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated and deactivated by Voice Command. * Orange: Life-Form Lock. This mode allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often since it'll slowly damaged his original DNA code. * Gold: Master Control. This mode granted Kasagi to transform into 'extraterrestrial' life-forms with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. But, like the Life-Form Lock, if uses this mode for too long it will dangered Kasagi's DNA to be irreversible and changed himself into an unknown life form. The reason how Kasagi can changed into various life-forms is that he experiments the DNA code of that lifeform first to test that it can work in a real-life situation, and computerized that DNA code into data of DNA-010 so when he transformed the device will automatically change his DNA structure into that lifeform's one. If that life-forms had larger (or smaller) mass than his original, the device will absorb molecules and energies around Kasagi and uses them to created certain mass to successfully transformed. However, since the incident that Kasagi need to transformed into Elastisapien more longer than he should, his DNA code had damaged permanently and transformed himself into a black goo. Making himself completely into a different form of living, but, this also making him transformed into any other life forms he had indefinitely like DNA-010's Master Control and had no drawbacks since he already experienced it in the first place. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Neo Seven Members